yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hadou Kusei (Surge Awakening)
Hadou Kusei or Surge Awakening is a power meant for a Chikara No Hadou user, or someone who has developed The Power Of Nothingness. It is a surge of chi energy that gives the user superhuman like qualities for periods or burst of time, depending on its usage. It's a energy like manifestation of one's valor, courage, and moral resolve which in turn is converted into a surge of power allowing one to overcome his limits and achieve any goal that may be buried within the depths of ones heart. This state however, can only be achieved by someone who has found their rightful place in the world, and learned to disregard hate and anger for compassion and righteousness. Requirements *One must be at peace with themselves and everything around them. They cannot harbor the intention to destroy or kill for personal gain or for selfish reasonings, but only the intention to better ones self and their own potential. *One must be willing to lay their lives down to defend not only the morals of themselves, but the morals of others and those they value as not only friends, but enemies. To truely achieve this power one must be selfless, and willing to consider every living being on the planet valuble. *One must not kill without reasoning. This is crucial, as should this happen, someone could push their own power down the path of the Satsui No Hadou, which isn't valued or allowed in this particular transformation. *One must understand that obtaining this power comes in bits and pieces. It cannot be rushed, and must be tidiously tended to, however in situations of dire need, the want to fight for a greater cause, the want to protect what is important to the user, and the want to overcome an obstacle can indeed push this power out of a persons inner dormant being, and give them power they could never have reached without it. Appearance The user when tapping into the Hadou Kusei i.e that trains in The Power Of Nothingness, the user will be enveloped in a streaming blue aura that eminates from the body. This would seem like the user would be letting his aura flow out, but watching carefully, it's actually flowing upwards and flowing back down into the user, like an infinite looping enery of chi (it's not actually infinite, just a terminology). The aura can be increased, but not a single bit of energy is wasted or flaunted out. Every bit of energy is harnessed and used for the users intentions and will. This aura can indeed increase in size and intensity depending on the users amount of released chi. Using this state pushes a users chi past their own limitations and grants them a massive chi increase, but only for a limited time unless this transformation has been mastered i.e hideo's case.The Aura itself is not harmful to anyone unless the user wishes it to be, although a practioner of the Dark Hadou might find themselves cringing at best. This aura can either emanate in a blue, light blue, or white-ish blue color. Though it's true form shines when the aura is perceived as being white, as this shows one has reached the ultimate pinnacle of the transformation itself. The users eyes will also tend to glow a very vibrant bright blue. Depending on the amount of power infusing with the user, the iris would glow a bright blue, whilst the inner eye would be a dark blue or the entire eye in general would become a glowing bright blue. Abilities and Attributes Borderline Supercondition: '''Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the near superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering pushing ones limits over and over again continusouly without want to stop or by completely bonding with the perks of this state. '''Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivalent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completely dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the further said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. Heightened Reflexes: '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. '''Virtue Empowerment: '''The user is empowered and strengthened by virtues (Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, Humility, and others). The more virtue the user or others possess, the more powerful the user becomes. '''Speed Increase: '''User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches (not like tetsu's afterimage that actually uses chi, but this is a natural perk of the state.) '''Energy Sensing: '''The user gains the ability to sense sentient beings of life, but only natural. Nothing artifical can be detected such as cyborgs, robots, etc. If it is chi, it doesn't require concentration unless honing in on a target to far away, in the heat of battle it would be easy to sense an opponent up close or with harmful intent. '''Danger Intuition: '''The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. '''Basuto: Basuto or "Bursting" is a means of using the technique of transforming but only for short burst of time instead of spanning it for long periods of time. For example in a situation of complete and total danger, one could use this burst into the transformation and quickly utilize the speed and escape the situation using blarring speed or increased strength, and then return to a normal state. However once this would be done 15 times, it would have a 15 post recharge time should the battle drag out that long. 'True Muteki No Ken' The true muteki no ken is an advanced technice that can turn ones hand (s) or body into an invincible weapon meant only for destruction and maximum chi output poured into a fist. This technique is similar to Tetsu Ryoji's version but more mastered and focused. The true potential of this attack could level a one story house completely, or even destroy cars on impact and do much much more damage to the human body should one ever be struck by an attack of this magnitude. This however does come with setbacks as without mastery, this technique can cause great strain on the arm or body of the user, so much so to the point where physical recovery is a MUST. Pushing ones body to become invincible is at most already forcible enough, and doing it for elongated periods of time would make it even more strenuous. If mastered this technique will render the users body or fist a bright blueish white color, and only be seeable by chi practioners, but it's effect can be felt regardless. Should someone master the perks of this state, they can become a being of justice, that can defeat any evil, but not without great cost to their own body. Category:Abilites Category:Chi Category:Hadou Category:Hadou Attacks Category:Energy Category:Energy state Category:Transformation